The present invention relates to an image display device.
In one example of an image display device, driver circuits, which include data-line driver circuits and scanning-line driver circuits are mounted at the periphery of a liquid crystal panel, which constitutes an image display screen; and, an interface printed circuit board, which supplies various signals for display to those driver circuits, is also secured at the periphery of the liquid crystal panel. The interface printed circuit board has mounted thereon a display control device operating as a timing converter and a power supply circuit. The timing converter generates display data for displaying an image on the liquid crystal panel in response to an image signal (display signal), that is, various timing signals, including pixel clock signals received from an external signal source, and a power supply voltage. Semiconductor integrated circuits constitute the power supply circuit.